Sonic.exe rucha inne creepypasty
'UWAGA!!!!! TO SIE ZDAŻYŁO NAPRAWDE!!!!!!!!!' 666% Legit no scam gone sexual! Autor: MinesnyKraft Początek Witam, jestem Maniu i lubię wpierdalać burgery i dzisiaj opowiem wam historie KTÓRA ZDARZYŁA SIĘ NAPRAWDĘ KURFA!1!!436987%*%!^98698743y50-82q63!!! Ta cudowna historia zaczęła się w małej wiosce o nazwie Kraków''' (dokładnie tam gdzie lajkonik wszystkich gwałci).'' Mały Tomcio dostaje od swojego niepełno sprytnego kolegi grę o jakże chujowym tytule "SONIC.EXE". Oczywiście jako iż Tomcio nie jest mądrzejszy od kamienia, daje się zgwałcić Sonicowi.exe. Sonicowi spodobał się odbyt Toma więc postanowił że zgwałci WSZYSTKIE creepypastowe postacie. I tak oto rozpoczyna się ta piękna historia o tytule (gdybyście zapomnieli nazwy) '"Sonic.exe rucha inne creepypasty" UWAGA!!! To jest 18+ Rozdział 1 "Slender i Jeff zostają przeleceni" Była ciemna, ale i to '''KURWA CIEMNA' noc. (no i mglista oczywiście) Sonic.exe chodził po lesie z wywieszonym, stojącym jeżym chujem na wierzchu, i cały czas mówił do siebie:'' "Keeewwaaa, czemu wszystko tu musi takie twarde i solidne I W DODATKU BEZ ŻADNYCH DZIUR!!! CZY NIKT NA TYM PIERDOLONYM ŚWIECIE NIE ROZUMIE ŻE TAKIE JEŻE JAK JA PRAGNĄ EKSTREMALNEGO SEKSU?!?!?!?!?" "CICHO TAM TY JEŻU NIE WIDZISZ ŻE NIEKTÓRE OSOBY CHCĄ SIĘ MASTURBOWAĆ W SPOKOJU?!?!?!?" -''powiedział tajemniczy głos''. "Kto śmiał..." -''powiedział wpieniony Sonic.exe''- "KTO ŚMIAŁ!?!?" Wtedy z drzew spadł POTĘŻNY Slenderman i powiedział: "Oto ja POTĘŻNY Slenderman, właśnie się masturbowałem do najlepszego porno na świecie A TWOJE CIĄGŁE PIERDOLENIE MI UPORCZYWIE PRZESZKADZA!!! Poza tym jesteś do dupy pastą więc, zabij się ty NIBY BOGU!" "TY PODSTĘPNY MACKO-NOGU!!!" -''rykną Sonic.exe''- "ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TĄ ZNIEWAGĘ TY PARSZYWCZE!!!" Sonic.exe rzucił się na Slendera, ale niestety Slender złapał go swoimi lepkimi, mokrymi, '''OBRZYDLIWIE' śmierdzącymi mackami i powiedział:'' "HA, twoje tak zwane "NADLUDZKIE MOCE" nie mają szans z moimi mackami wyciągnięte prosto z jakiegoś hentaia" Kiedy Slender skończył swój (dziwny) monolog, wsadził trzy macki Sonicowi do dupy, a Sonic wydusił z siebie (mimo EKSTREMALNYCH cierpień): "AAAUUUUAUAAAUAUAUAAGHH!!!!!!!!!! TY PIEPRZONY ZBOCZEŃCU ZARAZ CIĘ ZGWAŁCĘ!!!" "Zgwałcisz mnie? I ty nazywasz MNIE zboczonym?" -''powiedział Slender.'' "CHCESZ POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE TO NIBY JA JESTEM ZBOCZONY!??!?" -''wrzasną Sonic.exe''- "TYPIE TO TY MI WSADZASZ MACKI DO DUPY" "Okej, okej." -''powiedział Slender''- "Po pierwsze, PO KURWA PIERWSZE, napraw se Caps Locka, a po DRUGIE przygotuj się na śmierć!" "O NIE, NIE ZGINĘ OD TAKIEGO CIULA JAK TY" -''powiedział Sonic.exe, po czym wyślizgną się z tych lepkich i mokrych macek Slendera.'' Sonic stanął dokładnie za Slenderem. Sonic złapał Sendera z macki i je związał po czym wsadził mu je do ryja. Slender leżał na ziemi, kompletnie nieruchomo '''ALE' to co na niego czekało to jeszcze NIC. Sonicowi stanął jego półmetrowy ptak po czym wsadził go Slenderowi w odbyt (to się stało fanfikiem o wiele zbyt szybko)'' "Hmmmm -''powiedział zamyślony Sonic.exe''- masz za mały odbyt jak na moje standardy. NARAZKA FRAJERZE" Sonic odleciał do innego miasta. Kiedy tak leciał myślał czyj odbyt ma teraz zagościć. Kiedy trafił do Gdańska, odnalazł swój nowy target. Postanowił że przeleci Jeffa. Trafił na '''PO PROSTU IDEALNE' miasto, gdyż Jeff był bardzo popularnym striptizerem, mimo to że każdy jak go widział to wyrzygiwał swoje jądra. Taki brzydal by umarł jako prawiczek, gdyby nie to że na takich wypalonych dekli lecą tylko pół-bogie jeże.'' "Gdybym był wypalonym, beznosym mordercą, gdzie bym się ukrył" -''powiedział Sonic.'' "No proszę, proszę, proszę..." -''powiedział Jeff, stojący na dachu McDonalda''- "A kogo my tu mamy... Czyżby to nasz ukochany SŁONIK KROPKA E IKS GÓWNO?!?!?" "O cześć VOLDEMORT!" -''powiedział ironicznie Sonic.exe''- "Czy twoje uczucia mają się dobrze, czy może znowu masz orgazm?" "To niema sensu" -''powiedział Jeff''- "A POZA TYM, CZY JA CI KEWA WYGLĄDAM JAK VOLDEMORT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Szczerze? To tak..." -''powiedział Sonic.exe''- "NO a TERAZ przygotuj swój odbyt na EKSTREMALNE RUCHANISKO!!!" Jeff zeskoczył z dachu, i upad na ryj. Jeff (jako typowy '''STEREOTYPOWY' morderca) trzymał NUŻ KUCHENNY PSZECINEKKKKKK!!!'' Jeff rzucił się na Sonica i wbił mu '''NUŻ KUCHENNY PSZECINEKKKKKK!!! '''prosto pomiędzy jaja, a Sonic padł na ziemie. "HUEHUEHUE" -''zaśmiał się Jeff''- "I CO TERAZ SŁONIKU, HMMMMM?!?!? CZY JUŻ UDAŁO CI SIĘ ZAPOMNIEĆ ŻE MOJE FANECZKI DAJĄ MI WSZELKIE MOCE?!?!? Jesteś nikim w porównaniu ze mną..." Jeff zaczął odchodzić w kierunku pobliskiego klubu gejowskiego, LECZ zatrzymał się gdy usłyszał że Sonic się podnosi z ziemi. "ŻE COOO?!?!?" -''wrzasną przerażony Jeff''- "JAKIM CUDEM TY JESZCZE STOISZ?!?!?!?" "Może i masz NADLUDZKIE moce, ale JA jestem BOGIEM!!!" -''powiedział Sonic.exe''- "A poza tym, wiesz co jeszcze stoi?" Jeff milczał zmieszany. Po chwili nieprzyjemnej ciszy, Jeff nareszcie się odezwał i zapytał się: "Co niby jeszcze stoi?" "MÓJ CHUJ" -''odpowiedział mu Sonic.exe, po czym wyjął NUŻ z jąder.'' "O nie..." -''powiedział Jeff przerażony''- "O KURWA NIE!!!" Sonic rzucił nuż Jeffa w nogę Jeffa. Jeff się wyjebał na swój ryj. "No cóż, PORA NA EKSTREMALNE PRZELECENIE!!!" -''powiedział Sonic.exe.'' "NIE!!! CZEKAJ!!!" -''wrzasną Jeff''- "NIE MOŻESZ TEGO ZROBIĆ!!!" "A niby czemu" -''zapytał Sonic.exe.'' "Bo mam hemoroidy." -''odpowiedział Jeff.'' "AAAaaa, jebać" -''powiedział Sonic.exe, po czym EKSTREMALNIE ZGWAŁCIŁ Jeffa.'' "JA PIERDOLE!!!' -''wrzasnął wkurzony i zawiedziony Sonic.exe''- "KOLEJNY Z MAŁYM ODBYTEM!!! CZY WSZYSCY W POLSCE MAJĄ TAKIE MAŁE ODBYTY?!?!?!?!?!? Zawijam się stąd i lecę do Niemiec" Koniec rozdziału 1 ''Rozdział 2 "Dżef Debiler" ''Sonic.exe (jak widać w ostatnim rozdziale) poleciał do Niemiec, i trafił do pobliskiego lasu (tak, znowu) gdyż, jak wiadomo, w Niemieckich lasach siedzą najbardziej '''POPIERDOLONE' postacie z creepypast, a im bardziej popierdolona postać, tym bardziej egzotyczna, czyli według rozumowania Sonica.exe, lepsza do ruchania.'' Sonic.exe siedział w tym lesie przez dobre parę godzin. Po chwili usłyszał jakieś chujowe śpiewanie. "Poszedłem do lasu najebać hałasu, i zgwałcić niedźwiedźa po czym wytrzepać śledzia" -''śpiewał ten dupny głos.'' "Jak można tak spieprzyć śpiewanie" -''powiedział Sonic.exe.'' Zza rogu wyszło Jeffo-podobne gówno i powiedziało: "M i ł e d z i e c i" "JEFF?!?!?" -''wrzasnął Sonic.exe''- "PRZECIEŻ ZOSTAWIŁEM CIĘ NA ULICY!!! Zaraz... Wyglądasz inaczej... Zacząłeś brać narkotyki po tym jak cie zgwałciłem?" "G d z i e s ą t e d z i e c i ! ? ! ?" Sonic.exe stał wryty nie dowierzając na jakie GÓWNO się patrzy, i w końcu zapytał się: "A na chuj ci te grzyby?" A to Jeffo-podobne gówno powiedziało: "W s a d z e w d u p e d z i e c i o m" A Sonic odpowiedział: "No po prostu ZAJEBIŚCIE oryginalne." "Hej, wiesz co?" -''zapytał się Sonic.exe''- "a propos wsadzania w dupę, zgadnij co zaraz z tobą zrobię... A tak w ogóle to, CZYM TY KURWA JESTEŚ!?!?!?!" "M y n a m D ż e f" -''powiedział (tak zwany) Dżef.'' "Okej..." -''powiedział Sonic.exe''- "PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ NA... ' ''Sonic.exe nawet nie zdążył dokończyć zdania a Dżef już się na niego rzucił. Oboje tarzali się po ziemi i drzewach przez około godzinie, i mimo tego że Sonic jest "BOGIEM" nie udało mu się trafić chociaż RAZ, i sam skończył z grzybem w dupie, a Dżef, nawet po tarzaniu nie ma na sobie chociaż draśnięcia. To dało Sonicowi do zrozumienia że walczy z nie byle popierdoleńcem. "Z kąt ty jesteś taki potężny?" -''zapytał się Sonic.exe.'' "'''G r z y b y" -''odpowiedział mu Dżef'' "Grzyby powiadasz?" -''powiedział Sonic.exe.'' Sonic.exe wyjął sobie grzyba z dupy, i go zjadł. '''DOSŁOWNIE' sekunda po zjedzeniu, w Sonicu wstąpiła moc Lajkonika, i stał się na tyle silny że mógł pokonać Dżefa.'' "O N I E ! ! !" -''wrzasnął Dżef''- "J E S T E Ś Z B Y T Ś I L N Y ! ! !" "TAK" -''powiedział Sonic.exe''- "A teraz odwróć się żebym mógł cię przelecieć" Na nieszczęście Sonica, Dżef spierdolił w las i niemożna go było ''znaleźć.'' "No i chuj" -''powiedział Sonic.exe zawiedziony i wrócił do polski. ALE Sonic.exe nie wiedział że ONI tam czekali.'' "Znudziło mi się gwałcenie" -''powiedział Sonic.exe.'' "SIEEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAAA" -''powiedział Slender.'' "CO TAM CIULU" -''powiedział Jeff.'' "N I E Z D R O W Y" -''powiedział Dżef'' "CO WY TU KURWA ROBICIE?!?!?!?" -''wrzasnął Sonic.exe''- JAK WY MNIE ZNALEŹLIŚCIE?!?!?!? "Mamy speców od takich spraw" -''powiedział Slender''- "A teraz Sonic, PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ NA NASZĄ ZEMSTĄ" Wtedy przyleciał Tails Doll i użył '''EKSTREMALNEJ MOCY NIEZDROWYCH CZIPSÓW O SMAKU PAPIEŻA', i zabił Slendera, Jeffa i Dżefa.'' "NO cóż KOGO MY TU MAMY!" -''powiedział Tails Doll''- "Znowu muszę ratować ci dupę bo znowu ci się zachciało seksić... Moja dupa ci nie wystarczy?" "O boże, a ty znowu zaczynasz" -''powiedział Soni.exe''- "Przecież wiesz że ja PRAGNĘ SEKSU!!!" "Dobra, idę do Biedry a ty wracaj do piekła bo cię sklepie" -''powiedział Tails Doll''- "I lepiej żebyś sprzątną te jebane padliny, bo zaczynają śmierdzieć" "NO DOBRA kurwa..." -''powiedział zawiedziony i wkurzony Sonic, i wrócił do piekła.'' KONIEC (ogólnie) 'Epilog' No cóż dzieci opowiedziałem wam historię samego Sonica.exe, piękna prawda? Pewnie się teraz pytacie "Ale Maniu, skąd ty znasz te historie, przecież cię w tej historii w ogóle nie było!" No cóż... Wiem o niej, bo to ON mi o niej opowiedział. (Sonic, oczywiście) No cóż, nie obawiajcie się gdyż kiedyś (może) opowiem wam dalszą historię naszego Sonica.exe, żegnam państwa. KONIEC Kategoria:Sonic.exe Kategoria:Slenderman Kategoria:Jeff Kategoria:Dżef Kategoria:EKSTREMALNY SEKS ANALNY Kategoria:NSFW Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:MOCNE Kategoria:OSTRE